Wedding Day
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Oneshot.


**Title: Wedding Day 1/1**  
**Author: Skuzzeh **  
**Rating: PG**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fingers I type this with…**

**-**

The twine from the picnic blanket was scratching her thighs. Her skirt had ridden up slightly higher than appropriate in public. Her legs were crossed protecting what little piece of dignity she had left from the position she was sitting in.

To her right was a half empty picnic basket filled with empty sweet wrappers, sandwich crusts, and an upside down crisp packet emptying the contents into the hamper.

With a smile, she picked up her camera and gladly began taking shots of the scenery; the beautiful scenery. She eagerly took pictures of the trees as the wind swept through them. She photographed the two squirrels that had run in her path fighting for a small crust of bread, which she had just thrown towards them.

She hears the squeals of three children playing further along the field, two girls and a boy. The boy is kicking a football around. The girls are sat on the grass. One plaiting the others hair. The boy with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, and the two girls with hair and eyes a similar shade to the woman on the blanket.

The woman hears the sound of giggling as two people, a male and a female chase each other down the field. The female, slim with brown hair and eyes, then being caught and thrown to the ground, sat on, and subsequently tickled by the male, very tall, well build and tan. She can't help notice the happiness on the couples face. The pure contentment that can only be accomplished by true love.

Further to the right is a little girl being pushed on the swings. The little girl has a violent shade of red hair, the nearest to purple that is insanely possible. She wears her hair in plaits, and has beautiful knee length socks on. She has got her school uniform on, and is wearing a beautifully sweet smile, the enjoyment of the swings evident on her face. She looks exactly like her mother.

Her mother stands and pushes her higher and higher on the swing. The worry on her face about her daughters safety on the swing. Her mother is short and slim. Her body a perfect blend of red hair and chocolate eyes.

The daughter only smiles and says 'higher'. Her mother can only comply.

Her dad sits on a swing further along. He's smoking a cigarette and looking into the ground meaningfully. His green eyes looking downtrodden. He kicks the bark with his shoe, and shakes his head a little, allowing his brown hair to wave a little in the wind. He's clearly annoyed at whatever he's thinking about. Or maybe even reminiscing about. He turns to face his family and allows a smile to form, however brief.

Another couple is walking along the field hand in hand, walking their dog. The blonde woman, heavily pregnant, rests her hand on her unborn, and smiles at the man alongside her. The African man tightens his grip on her hand, and unclips the dog lead watching the dog speed away along the countryside

The golden coloured Labrador runs down the field and towards the three children playing. The boy stops the football with his foot and begins to stroke the dog timidly. He kicks the ball firmly down the field and smiles as the dog immediately chases it and fetches it back, respectively.

Behind her; the woman on the blanket, sees a man on the bench. He's reading a book. He holds his head up, looks around, smiles and continues to read. He does this three or four times. He's happy when he smiles. Content. His braces not concealing his smile, only enhancing it.

Next to him is a blonde haired lady and a man with a beard. The woman is smiling. Her beautiful blue eyes shining in the sunshine signifying her happiness. Her totality. Her wonderment.

The man holding her hand is also smiling. He looks a bit scruffy, but his eyes are twinkling in the light. He's talking rather loudly, and gesturing a lot with his hands. As he moves his hand, the light captures the ring on her left finger. It's sparkling in the sunshine.

Further down the grassland are two young men leaning against a fence looking into the house next to the field. The taller one reaches into his bag and reaches out a binocular and aims it at the top window of the house.

He points and nods and hands it to the smaller boy next to him, who results in a gleaming beam. The same grin that had matched the face of the mother of the daughter on the swings.

Sitting next to the river on the far side of the pasture were a tall slim stern looking woman and a tall well built man. They're holding hands and deep in conversation. Perhaps reminiscing about old memories of their own children growing up. The man brushes his thumb over the woman's hand. Her arm growing goose pimples as he does.

Back on the picnic blanket, the girl smiles at the atmosphere around her. She can feel the excess energy radiating off of the people surrounding her.

A hand joins hers, and another snakes around her waist. She smiles as she notices the distinct odour that follows. A perfect mix of flowers and vanilla.

A lip meets her cheek, and she sinks into the kiss. The blonde girl smiles at her, and grips her hand tighter. She purses her lips ready to speak before smiling at the girl.

"What an amazing wedding day."

_Edit: Sept 11th '09._

_People have been expressing problems in identifying the characters. I initally wrote it for you to figure it out because it's not all completely canon but that seemed to be harder than I realised. So here you are.  
_

_Basically, the woman on the blanket is Emily. (whose wedding day it actually is) The three children she is watching, are her own children with Naomi. ((Unrealistic I know, but...just think IVF or something.))_

_Next we have, the male and female chasing each other down the field were Effy, and Freddie._

_The characters by the swings were Katie, her daughter, and her husband, Cook. (shock horror.)_

_Next walking thier dog is pregnant Pandora, and Thomas!_

_The man on the bench reading is of course JJ!  
_

_And then on the bench next to JJ is Gina, and Keiron! _

_The two boys perving into someones house with the binoculars are of course James and Gordon (Just a bit more grown up, but still as peverted!)_

_Almost there now! Sitting near the riverside is Rob and Jenna Fitch!_

_And finally, Naomi sits down beside Emily, kisses her, and says what a wonderful wedding day._

_I really hope you understand a little better now! x  
_


End file.
